


Открытка с розовым кроликом

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Гарри получает странное приглашение. Снейп свихнулся или с ним действительно случилось что-то плохое?





	Открытка с розовым кроликом

– Гарри, у тебя профессиональная деформация! – заявила Гермиона. – Эванеско! – Еще парой заклинаний она превратила опустевшую чернильницу в стакан и наполнила его водой. Чуть подумав, призвала из потайного шкафчика темную, чуть запылившуюся бутыль, добавила оттуда несколько капель и протянула стакан Гарри. – Вот, давай… Выпей, успокойся… Сейчас сядем и подумаем, что это может быть и кто ее прислал. – Она взяла со стола открытку, еще раз рассмотрела со всех сторон. – Кстати, а ты точно уверен, что это не он сам?  
  
–Гермиона, – почти простонал Гарри. – Ты можешь себе представить, что бы Северус… Северус! мог отправить такое даже в горячечном бреду!  
  
– Может, он пошутил?  
  
– Да не умеет он шутить! И слова такого не знает! Это похищение, я точно уверен!  
  
В глубине души Гермиона готова была с ним согласиться. Действительно, невозможно было даже подумать, что розовенькая открытка, которую Гарри получил сегодня утром, была послана самим Снейпом. «Но кто, кто ее тогда отправил?» – думала она, стараясь не хихикать при виде того, как развалившийся на сияющих облачках белый кролик с прозрачно-розовыми ушами облизывает морковку. Поймала себя на том, что запоминает некоторые движения быстро мелькавшего язычка («Рону должно понравиться!»), устыдилась и заговорила серьезно:  
  
– Да, на Снейпа это не похоже. – «С другой стороны, кому он нужен, этот старый, противный, ворчливый… прости, Гарри!» – Кроме того, о вашей связи известно многим, а лучшего способа шантажа, чем жизнь любимого человека, кажется, не существует. – Она нерешительно коснулась уголка сложенной открытки: – Можно?  
  
– Читай, чего уж там! – махнул рукой Гарри.  
  
«Любимый мой Гарричка! – Гермиона нервно икнула. – Я страстно мечтаю воссоединиться с тобой в этом восхитительнейшем отельчике! Мы будем днями валяться на пляжике, глядя, как жемчужный песочек струится меж пальчиков, греться на солнышке и любоваться лазурным морем. Жди от меня новой весточки и портключа, что перенесет тебя в мои страстные объятия! Целую тебя в сладкую дырочку, вечно твой Севочка!»  
  
– Самое странное, что это действительно его почерк, – задумалась она. – Но текст! И эти розовые чернила! И сама открытка! Гарри, – осторожно начала она, – а ты в последнее время не замечал за ним ничего… э-э-э… необычного?  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, не свихнулся ли он? По крайней мере, еще вчера все было в порядке. Все, как всегда: проверял студенческие работы, ворчал, ядом плевался. Какую-то дрянь варил для Мунго… Персиковых гиппогрифов не ловил, с розовыми пони не разговаривал. Утром я его не застал, а два часа назад… Гермиона, что же мы сидим, ведь, может быть, именно в этот момент его… Тьфу, ну зачем сразу водой? – вскинулся он, когда подруга, не долго думая, брызнула из палочки струей, способной погасить средней мощности лесной пожар.  
  
– Остынь. Твоя беда в том, что ты никогда не умел читать между строк.  
  
– И что ты между них прочитала? «Десять способов доставить партнеру удовольствие анально»?  
  
– Среди этого любовного бреда была, по крайней мере, одна фраза, за которую мы можем зацепиться. Кто бы ни отправил эту открытку, он обязательно пришлет еще одну, с портключом.  
  
Лицо Гарри просветлело:  
  
– Ты гений! Ну почему ты не пошла в аврорат, скажи?! – вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул: – Я предупрежу ребят!  
  
– А я в Отдел Тайн: надо будет проверить присланный портключ, – крикнула ему вслед Гермиона.  
  
***  
  
Вторая открытка, с вложенной в конверт статуэткой (два золотистых единорога, встав на задние лапы, переплелись рогами и… не только рогами), прилетела после обеда. Пока срочно прибежавший из Отдела Тайн Энтони Гольдштейн возился с портключом, а вызванная из Транспортного отдела Мариэтта Эджкомб пыталась узнать, откуда прилетела сова, Гарри, Гермиона и присоединившийся к ним Рон сидели в сторонке.  
  
– Ребята, просто не представляю, что бы я без вас делал! – прошептал Гарри.  
  
– Ты мне это с первого курса говоришь! – довольно усмехнулась Гермиона.  
Рон только успокаивающе сжал его плечо.  
  
– Сова прилетела из Ментона, – заявила, наконец, Мариэтта. – Возможно, там был всего лишь промежуточный пункт, и послание отправлено из другого места, но это все, чем я могу вам помочь! – с этими словами она вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
– Кажется, она тебя все еще ненавидит, – хмыкнул Рон. – И я ее понимаю: следы на мор… на лице до сих пор видны! Предательница!  
  
– Да ладно тебе. Что она смогла, то сделала. Подождем, что получится у Энтони.  
  
– Тони, – позвала Гермиона. – Как у тебя успехи?  
  
– Рассчитан на перемещение одного человека. Настроен на касание… – Энтони покраснел и указал, в какой именно точке надо коснуться слившейся в экстазе парочки. Рон и Гермиона фыркнули; только Гарри, похоже, было не до смеха. – Отключится через час. Финальные координаты портключа – 20° 30’ северной широты и 160° западной долготы. – Взмахнул палочкой, и на стене засветилась карта мира. Несколько приближающих заклинаний… – Вот! – он уверенно ткнул в точку на голубой поверхности Тихого океана.  
  
– Но тут только вода!  
  
– Или ненаносимый остров, – покачала головой Гермиона, и Гарри снова воспрял духом.  
  
– А можно сделать еще… – он запнулся, подсчитывая, – пять таких же?  
  
– Всю группу берешь? – уточнил Рон. – И правильно, нельзя ничего упускать. Розовый зайчик, придумали же!  
  
Энтони покачал головой и начал объяснять про время, необходимое для программирования каждого из портключей.  
  
– Они нарочно ограничили нас во времени! – голос у Гарри дрожал.  
  
– Ничего, если работать вместе – справимся, – успокоил его Рон. Гермиона благодарно взглянула, и он расцвел: – Я в нашем магазине этих портключей столько сделал… Только никому, ладно? И надо делать шесть – я с тобой, вспомню аврорскую молодость.  
  
– Семь, – вставила Гермиона. – Думаю, мне тоже есть, что вспомнить. Например, как вытаскивать вас обоих из неприятностей.  
  
***  
  
Это действительно оказался остров: небольшой, гористый, с широким песчаным пляжем и прячущимся в тени деревьев отелем.  
  
Трио и группа авроров решили пробраться туда под масками-невидимками, чтобы не пугать бродившие тут и там и валявшиеся на пляже парочки. Почти все, как успел заметить Гарри, однополые.  
  
– Это место не похоже на притон Пожирателей, – покачала головой Гермиона. – Хотя все это может оказаться иллюзией, и нам стоит быть предельно осторожными!  
  
– Спасибо, профессор Хмури, учтем, – пробормотал Гарри и потянул на себя белую с золотом створку двери.  
  
– Если это отель, то здесь есть книга записи постояльцев. Найдем там имя Снейпа, поднимемся в комнату. А если иллюзия – будем искать способ ее развеять, – начал командовать Гарри.  
  
Ребята поняли его с полуслова: один отошел подальше от стойки и взмахом палочки сбросил со стены огромное зеркало, другой сделал пол под ногами бросившегося его ловить регистратора скользким. Трио меж тем листало страницы:  
  
– Вот! Номер четыреста восемьдесят семь! Все наверх! – и они дружно затопали по мраморной лестнице со светлым, нежно мерцающим в полумраке ковром.  
  
Хлипкая дверь вылетела под ударом трех «Бомбард» сразу. Все бросились в номер, скинув мантии-невидимки и… наткнулись на взгляд обалдевшего Снейпа. Тот сидел в кресле у фальшивого золоченого камина, и выражение лица у него было… непередаваемое.  
  
– Что это значит, Поттер? Зачем ты притащил с собой половину британского аврората? Помнится, раньше ты прекрасно справлялся и один. Стареешь?  
  
– Сев! – всхлипнул Гарри и бросился к нему на шею. – Живой!  
  
Гермиона дернула Рона за рукав, и оба тактично отвернулись. Зато остальные таращились на парочку во все глаза.  
  
– Так я не понял, – заговорил было старший из группы. – Кого арестовывать то?  
  
– Пока никого. Погуляйте, ребята. И вы, – Гарри взглянул на друзей, – тоже.  
  
Когда комната опустела, Гарри вдруг отскочил в сторону, направил палочку на Снейпа:  
– Вы действительно Северус Снейп?  
  
– Поттер, ты не перегрелся?  
  
– Если вы Снейп, то… скажите, где вы меня… то есть, я вам… в общем, где мы в первый раз…  
  
– Занялись сексом, Поттер?  
  
– Эмм… да.  
  
– В Хогвартсе, в каморке для швабр. Ты явился ко мне пересдавать зелья, как водится – ни черта не зная и надеясь на свою глупую удачу. Я пошел объявить директору, что «аврор Поттер» в Англии появится только после моей смерти, ты догнал меня, втолкнул в эту вонючую…  
  
– Сев! – И Снейпу пришлось прерваться: невозможно рассказывать, когда тебе нагло лезут языком в рот.  
  
***  
  
– Может, все-таки объяснишь, что все это значило? – продолжил Снейп разговор час спустя.  
  
– Я думал, что тебя похитили, – признался Гарри. Вытащил из кармана валявшихся на полу штанов открытку: – Разве можно было поверить, что это – от тебя?  
  
– Да у них бланков других не было, – лениво отозвался Снейп. Гарри не выдержал, поцеловал его в висок, туда, где блестела крошечная капелька пота.  
  
– А текст? Неужели его написал ты?  
  
Снейп раскрыл розовый картонный прямоугольник и в ту же секунду подскочил с воплем:  
  
– Что?!  
  
Мгновенно оделся и выбежал, чуть не снеся недавно восстановленную дверь. Гарри рванулся следом, накинув первую попавшуюся мантию. Как выяснилось – невидимку. Стараясь не думать, какое впечатление производит на окружающих его летящая по воздуху голова, затопал босыми ногами по лестнице. Догнал он Северуса только на втором этаже, втолкнул в первую же комнату, дверь которой удалось открыть. Конечно же, это оказалась каморка для швабр!  
  
– Сев! Не знаю, что случилось, но только никого здесь не убивай! За международный скандал мне Кингсли голову оторвет! Тебе меня будет не хватать! Ну, Сев!  
  
– Да как они посмели! «Наши новые бланки со встроенной проверкой орфографии»! Я им эту проверку засуну… Да, именно туда, Поттер… Гарри…  
  
***  
  
– Гарри, ты невозможен. Похоже, моя судьба – делать это в каморках для швабр!  
  
– Наша судьба, Сев. А кстати, что ты действительно написал в той записке?  
  
– «Поттер, приезжай, тут твое дурацкое море. Можешь валяться на этом чертовом пляже до посинения. Следующим письмом пришлю портключ». Ну ладно… Кажется, я еще добавил «скучаю». Если бы я только знал!  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Сев, – счастливо улыбнулся Гарри. – Я же приехал!


End file.
